


Deux roses sur une branche

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, La Proie et l'Ombre, Short One Shot, Two Shot, identical strangers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: deux mini fics pour Cecilia et Margaret, espérons pas trop tordues cette fois ?1er volet : Elles se ressemblaient comme deux sœur, Cecilia aurait aimé qu'elles le fussent vraiment.2ème : Margaret n'a plus aucune envie de se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs.





	1. Une autre vie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paradoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368392) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle aimerait tellement mieux la connaître et l’aider !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un autre chemin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg >/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La Proie et l’Ombre_  
>  **Personnages :** Cecilia et Margaret  
>  **Genre :** gen/ _squish_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « une rose rouge » pour 31_jours > (o8 mars ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** Journée de la Femme  
>  **Continuité:** post BD (tome 12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

_Deux roses sur une branche / L’une se fana et mourut / L’autre n’y survécut_ , disait le poème de McNab.  
Il y avait en fait trois roses à Loch Castle. L’une s’est fanée ; une autre cueillie, a été transplantée au loin ; depuis la dernière s’étiole sur place. 

Cecilia ne sait pas quoi faire désormais. Pauvre petite fille riche, avec tout cet argent qui a failli causer sa perte, dont elle ne sait que faire, et pas d’expérience du monde, la faute à son oncle !  
Elle essaie de racheter comme elle peut les erreurs des autres, maladroitement. Elle couvre Yoko de cadeaux, laquelle est trop polie pour refuser. Margaret a accepté avec une reconnaissance un peu forcée le billet d’avion pour l’Australie, mais a catégoriquement refusé tout le reste. Même l’argent dont elle avait pourtant grand besoin, et surtout les cadeaux. Elle a pris les jolies robes de Lady Mary en horreur. 

Cecilia espérait pourtant trouver en elle une amie, une sœur et se sent blessée de son refus.  
Elle la connaît à peine et pourtant n’admet pas si facilement la brutalité de la séparation. Elle a donc fait suivre son adresse et lui envoie régulièrement, pas de ses nouvelles : l’autre n’en a cure, mais ses vœux pour son avenir. Et elle accompagne ses cartes d’une rose rouge. En souvenir de Lady Mary qui les a réunies, et parce que tout le monde aime les fleurs, non ?  
Et elle y joint la demande de nouvelles :  
« Montrez-moi, je vous en prie, comment vous réussissez votre vie, si loin et si différente de moi. S’il vous plaît, même si vous ne me devez rien : Rendez-moi heureuse de votre propre bonheur ? »

Margaret, enfin touchée plus qu’exaspérée, se sent tentée de répondre.


	2. La vraie vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret a déjà tenté sa chance, bien malgré elle, et ne jouera plus jamais les actrices désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vie en vrai  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La proie et l’ombre_  
>  **Personnages :** Margaret, mention de Cecilia et Yoko  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « cinéma » + contrainte accessoire « accessoire » pour =31_jours > (1er mai ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** May Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 360~

Margaret a quitté l’Écosse pour s’envoler jusqu’en Australie. Ses cousins y élèvent les moutons, les soignent, les tondent, et elle, les compte. C’est à dire, elle tient les livres et les bilans, elle équilibre les achats et les ventes, les profits et les pertes. Elle apprend aussi le travail de la ferme, sur le terrain, mais elle reste surtout dans les bureaux, là où elle considère qu’est sa place. C’est ce qu’elle a toujours fait de mieux. 

Un jour en ville où elle avait des courses à faire elle-même, par hasard, un type l’aborde avec une étrange proposition. Elle est si jolie et possède une telle prestance, dit-il ; il dirige un casting, et que dirait-elle de le passer ? C’est pour un tout petit rôle mais qui sait, elle aurait une chance de devenir une star par la suite. Quelle petite fille n’a pas rêvé d’être actrice ? La chance ne sourit pas toujours aux mêmes, devenues grandes…  
Si c’était son cas, avant la mort de sa mère, Margaret a oublié depuis. Ce dont elle est sûre aujourd’hui c’est qu’elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de jouer un rôle de cinéma. 

Sous la menace d’un chantage, elle a prêté son visage et sa course au fantôme de Lady Mary et a doublé Cecilia en société, participant à une terrible machination qui a bien failli leur coûter la vie à toutes les deux. Elles ne s’en sont sorties même pas à cause d’une faille dans son jeu, mais d’un imprévu dans le scenario. La chance sous les traits d’une étrangère…

Depuis, non, elle ne veut plus jamais se trouver face à une caméra et recevoir d’ordre d’un type qui la mette en scène, qui la force à se créer un personnage qu’elle n’est pas. Se retrouver accessoire aux fantasmes d’un autre, sans aucun contrôle sur ce qu’il fait de son image ensuite ? Pas question !  
Elle veut vivre sa propre vie, pour de vrai, plus jamais à l’écran ni devant le moindre public. Et ça n’est pas la déception de cet inconnu, ni l’incompréhension de sa cousine quand elle lui raconte l’anecdote, qui lui donneront le moindre regret sur cette résolution.


End file.
